I Got You
by Supernova Amelia Star
Summary: Not a song fic! Just based on the song by Leona Lewis. When Richard gets left at the alter by Kori Anders, his best friend, Rachel Roth is there to pick up the pieces, yet again. Can he figure out that she's right for him, before it's too late? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I got this idea when I was watching So You Think You Can Dance. And the Leona Lewis song I Got You. However, this is not a songfic, it's based on the song, yes. Anyway, we all know I own nothing, if you don't, you do now. Read and Review, of course I'll remind you at the end of the first chapter.

"So today's the big day, huh?" Rachel playfully punched Richard in his arm.

"Yep," Richard sighed blissfully.

"You excited?"

"Always." Richard winked at her. Rachel turned away from her best friend and grabbed the bright red tie.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you're Mr. Ready-to-Wed." Rachel joked, tying Richard's tie. She patted the bow when she was done and sighed.

"Kori's a very lucky girl." Rachel sighed, thinking of Kori. The red haired alien had came into their lives when they were the Teen Titans, now they were well past that. Beast Boy and Cyborg started a new team, Rachel had went on to own a tattoo shop (Ember Ink! No Flames XD!), Richard and Kori went on to date for seven more years, finally Richard popped the question. Rachel had been asked to be the Maid of Honor, she accepted, but she requested to help Richard get ready, Kori had happily agreed.

"Now I want you to treat her right, she's my sister, of sorts. So I'll be keeping an eye on you," Rachel said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I will. Rach, don't cry," Richard said, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm not crying Bird Brain, I got mascara and that crappy glitter in my eyes," Rachel pushed away, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, don't mess your suit up. I have to go and put my dress on, do my make-up, and let the hairdresser have a field day with this," Rachel held up her medium purple locks.

"Don't give them too much hell okay?" Richard smiled at her.

"Oh whatever," Rachel said, walking toward the hotel room door. She opened the door and stepped out into the bright hallway. The door had closed behind her with a loud thud, making her jump. She walked down the hall, to the row of elevators. She pressed the button and waited, gently tapping her foot against the heavily carpeted floor. She sighed the phone in her pocket vibrated.

"I'm on my way, Kori. I'll be there in less than a minute," Rachel said into the phone.

"Okay, just hurry up. The hairdresser wants to work on your hair now!" Kori said. Rachel heard the worry and concern in Kori's voice.

"Alright, just calm down." Rachel said. She heard the click on the other end and sighed. She climbed into the elevator and pressed the button.

"Hold the elevator!" She heard someone cry. Rachel quickly held out her hand, the doors reopening. She waited while a woman climbed in, holding her son.

"Thank you," The woman panted.

"No problem," Rachel sighed. She looked at the tiny baby in the woman's arms.

"How old is he?"

"Oh, three months," The woman smiled.

"He's adorable," Rachel smiled.

"Thank you. Oh, this is my floor. Nice talking with you," The woman said, walking out the doors of the elevator. Rachel waved before the doors closed. She sighed as the elevator went up two floors. The door opened and Rachel was faced with a concerned face Kori. She had only her fuzzy pink bathrobe on, and her hair was up in one of the white hotel towels.

"Where have you been?"

"Relax Kori," Rachel said, giving Kori a sorry smile.

"Okay, but come on, Jennifer wants to do your hair. What did you do to your makeup?" Kori asked.

"Oh, nothing." Kori let out an exaggerated moan. Rachel walked out of the elevator and down the bright hall. Kori hurried behind Rachel, handing her friend the key card for the door.

"Kor, calm down! Everything will be alright!" Rachel spun and shook her friends shoulders.  
>"Sorry, it's just nerve wrecking! Rachel, I'm like really panicking, I'm not sure if I can do this," Kori admitted, looking away from Rachel. Rachel raised her hand and smacked Kori.<p>

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Kori, but you have the best guy in front of you. I just can't let you let that go. You're a lucky girl," Rachel said, a slight blush lighting up her face.

"No, you're right. Richard is the best thing that has happened to me. Thank you," Kori hugged her friend.

"Alright, now we _have_ to get ready," Rachel said, opening the door.

"Hey there you are!" Jennifer smiled, her pink hair had been taken from their pigtails, and been put into one bun wrapped around the back of her head.  
>"Yep, here I am," Rachel said, a smile found it's way to her lips.<p>

"Terra, move," (I Know that she's 'dead', but she had to be in this!) Jennifer made a shooing motion. Terra sighed and got up, taking her glass of champagne with her. Rachel sat on the couch and let her friend sit behind her, using her legs as armrests.

"Knock knock!" Amelia said as she walked into the room.

"Hey! Did you get the garter?" Kori asked.

"Bright fricking pink and frilly? Yep, kinda hard to miss."

"So, the guys ready yet?" Jennifer asked.

"Sort of, Jay's ready, Rich is ready, um... Garfield had an issue with his tie. Victor was good, looking all sharp, and of course, Wally was ready way before anyone else," Amelia laughed.

"Well, after I'm done with Rach, I-"

"No, you need to get Kori ready. Don't worry about me, I'll do it." Amelia snapped.

"Alright." Jennifer said in mock sadness. Jennifer ran the brush through Rachel's hair.

"Oh! I want to touch her face up. She's all smudgy!" Amelia smiled.

"I want to do it! I was the one who first put it on her!" Terra said, quickly sitting in front of Rachel.

"If you want to do someone's make up, do Kori's," Jennifer motioned to Kori.

"Got it!" Amelia saluted her. Rachel chuckled and rolled her eyes as her sister sat in front of Kori. Rachel winced as Jennifer's brush caught a knot in her hair.

"Sorry," The girl apologized behind her.

"Nah," Rachel brushed it off.

"Here, hold this. I need the flower!" Jennifer said.

"Flowers? I didn't know we were doing flowers." Amelia said, looking up from Kori's face.

"Yeah, we're doing flowers. But I wonder where Karen is with them," Kori sighed.

"Bee did them? Interesting." Terra noted. The door burst open and Bee rushed in.

"Hey, where you been?"

"I thought we were meeting at the salon," Bee panted.

"Nope, we've got the salon with us, Jen's doing hair, Amelia and Terra are working on makeup," Kori explained.

"Oh, right. So anyway, I got my face and hair done there, here are your precious flowers."

"Damn, they're beautiful!" Kori sighed, taking one of the boxed flowers.

"Well, the white rose is yours. The rest are for you guys," Karen explained. Jen reached for the curling iron, her other hand holding a piece of purple hair. Jennifer curled one piece, held it for ten seconds, then moved to another separated piece.

"Look at me," Terra told Rachel. Rachel looked at the blonde, obeying her.

"Beautiful, now don't go messing this up," Rachel rolled her eyes but chuckled.

"Amelia, how are you doing over there?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, just about. Why, you need me?" The red head turned.

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd let Terra finish Kor's make up, and put your sister's flower in."

"Oh, yeah. Terra here," Amelia switched places with the small blonde.

"Can I have Rachel's flower, Karen?" Amelia held out her hand, Karen putting the plastic box in her hand.

"Thanks," Amelia said, opening the box. She pulled out the white flower clip.

"Do you want this in the front or back, Kori?"

"The front, I guess." Kori said, looking at the girl.

"K." Amelia said, opening the clip. She took Rachel's bangs in her fingers and bent them to her hair line. She quickly clipped the flower into the hair and flattened the flower against Rachel's head.

"That good, or did you want it like higher or lower or what?" Amelia asked Kori.

"No, that's perfect!" Kori said, wincing as Jennifer pulled on her hair with the brush.

"Sorry," Jennifer mumbled.

"Do you want us to get dressed?" Rachel asked.

"Um, no. I think we're getting dressed at the chapel. Amelia do your hair and make up," Kori commanded. Amelia sighed and walked over to the mirror, taking a look at the make up scattered all over the top of the counter.

"What color is my dress?" Amelia asked the bride to be.

"White, like everyone else's!" Kori smiled.

"Right, of course." Amelia smiled. One of the cell phones started going off. The women looked at the table with all the phones.

"It's me," Rachel sighed. She walked to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rach, it's me, Garth."

"Oh hey, where are you?" Rachel asked.

"Right outside the lobby," She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh, well the guys are on the forth floor, so go get ready." Rachel chuckled into the phone.

"Yes mom," Garth chuckled. She hung the phone up and looked at the girls watching her.

"What?"

"You two are cute," Amelia admitted.

"Are not!" Rachel said, her face turning a beet red.

"Whatever you say," Jennifer said, pursing her lips to keep from laughing. Rachel smirked as she heard the whoosh of air past her ears.

"Amelia, no magic," Rachel smirked.

"Kill joy," Amelia muttered. Kori looked at the clock and gasped.

"Is it really that time! Oh! We need to be at the-"

"Relax, that clock stopped working last night." Rachel smiled.

"Oh, right, of course. What time is it?"

"Eleven, we don't have to be at the chapel until one," Rachel said, looking at her phone.

"Right," Kori smiled.

"How's it coming over there?"

"You tell me," Amelia turned and showed her face to the room.  
>"Damn! We know who's next," Karen said. The room burst out laughing.<p>

"You think? I wouldn't know anything about that," Amelia smiled. She held up her hand and gave a reserved smiled. It finally dawned on Rachel as a sparkle glimmered on Amelia's finger.

"Oh my god!" Rachel screamed, running over to her sister.

"No!" Jennifer said, finishing Kori's hair.

"What?" Terra turned, also finishing Kori.

"Really? He did?" Kori asked, running over to the other red head.

"Yes, he did." Amelia screamed, wiggling her finger. The room burst out in a high pitched scream.

"Oh! We gotta go! If we want to stop and pick up the dresses!"

"Oh! You're so right, let's go! We have to stop by the dress shop, and that's another fifteen minutes," Rachel planned.

"Right, so we'll get there about one. Because you know how Mama is," Amelia explained.

"Yeah, well, let's get going!" Kori smiled. The bathrobe fell to her shoulders, making the girls remember a very important item in their plan.

"Kori, go get dressed." Terra commanded. Kori blushed but ran to the bathroom. Rachel sat down on the counter next to where Amelia was finishing her make up.

"Bun or not? Should I just go with curling it a little, or ponytail, or a bun? What one?"

"I don't know, how about that thing you did with your hair at that ball thing last year."

"Oh, the one where I put the back up in a bun and kept two strands out, then curled them?"

"Yeah, that one. That one makes you look really good. So when did he pop the question?"  
>"Thank you. Rachel, when we get to the chapel, meet me in the bathroom. I want to redo your hair. I can do a lot more than just curling it."<p>

"K, so when did he pop the question?"

"Oh, um... Last week," Amelia answered, pulling out a couple bobby pins from the drawer.

"Really? Good for you," Rachel said, grabbing the bobby pins from her sister.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Can you hand them to me one by one?"

"Oh, yeah, so how'd he do it?" Rachel asked, giving one of the pins to her sister.

"He took me out to this really elegant restaurant, really fancy. We were seated in this darkened corner and I started to panic, like I didn't know what to expect. But then he sat right next to me, I was practically in his lap. You know how he gets into this dark, mysterious, overly sexy guy when he want's something specific?"

"Yeah," Rachel said, on the edge of her seat.

"Well, his grey eyes got all clouded, so I got really distracted. He whispered in my ear 'Would you do me the honor,' my heart sank. 'Of becoming, Mrs. Jason Todd.' My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. I sat there for a minute, totally shocked. Then, I snapped out of it, turned to him, and threw my arms around his neck, and I kissed him so hard, I think I bruised our lips," Amelia explained.

"And that's how it happened? When did he give you the ring?"

"That's how it happened. But he didn't give me the ring until that night."

"Amelia, tell me you didn't!" Rachel said, a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, I don't know, I forgot everything from that night. Well, besides the whole proposal thing, of course."

"Oh my god!" Rachel pushed her sister's shoulder. Amelia smiled and walked toward the door.

"Is the limo here yet?" Kori asked.

"Yes ma'am," Rachel smirked. Kori walked out the door and into the hallway. The bridesmaids hurried after her. The girls headed down to the lobby, rushing out the door and into the limo.

"The dress shop, Mama's Dress Show, please," Jennifer said to the driver.

"Yes ma'am," The driver smiled at them.

"Alright everyone! A toast to the Bride!" Terra said, holding up a glass of champagne. The girls hooted, holding up glasses of champagne.

"To Kori, the only alien I've ever met!" Jennifer smiled.

"Well, not the only alien _I've_ ever met, but one of my best friends!" Amelia smiled.

"Kori, you are like a sister to me," Rachel said, holding up her glass.

"Awe, thank you!" Kori said. The driver stopped in front of the dress shop and turned to the girls in the back. He motioned to the store and Jennifer got out.

"Stay here, I'll go get it," Jennifer said as she shut the door. Jennifer ran into the store, coming out full handed about five minutes later. She opened the trunk and stuck the dresses on the hooks.

"Off to the church!" Kori smiled.

The girls arrived at the chapel and they piled out, rushing toward the back of the church, dresses in hand. Kori was the first to get in, rushing into the changing area.

"Rach, come on, I want to do your hair really quick!" Amelia pulled Rachel into the back bathroom.

"Fine, but make it quick," Rachel said. Amelia sat rachel down on the toilet and pulled some bobby pins out of her jeans pocket.

"Hold still," Amelia said, pushing the pin into Rachel's hair, pushing it back from her face. Rachel winced at the pain but sat still. Amelia turned her around and stood her up, wrapping her hair into a bun, sticking multiple bobby pins into the purple bun.

"Guys, hurry, we need to get dressed." Terra poked her head into the bathroom doorway.

"Of course," Amelia smiled. She looked at Rachel one last time and decided that she was fine.

"Now we have to get dressed, then help Kori get into hers," Terra explained.

"Of course." Rachel said. Jennifer handed the girls dresses and pointed to a curtain.

"We're going together?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, to save time." Jennifer rushed her. Amelia shook her head but climbed behind the curtain, immediately taking off her jeans. Rachel had already climbed out of her gym pants and tee shirt and was halfway into her dress.

"Can someone get my zipper?" She asked, turning her back to the other girls.

"Hang on, I'll help you," Jennifer said, tugging her's up to her chest.

"I'll do yours you do mine," She said, turning and letting Rachel zip her dress. Rachel turned around and let Jennifer zip her dress while she zipped Amelia's, Terra's being zipped by Amelia. The girls walked out and grabbed the light pink dress. Kori stood in the middle of the huge dress, the bridesmaids pulling it up around her.

"Zip," Rachel smiled. Kori nodded and held her hands over her head, waiting for Rachel to zip her dress.

"People are arriving," Amelia looked out the window.

"The groom here yet?"

"Looks like he just pulled up, along with the Best Man and the other Groomsmen. Oh! Jason looks so hot!" Amelia squealed.

"Get out of here," Jennifer said, pushing Amelia away from the window.

"Ladies, five minutes till showtime," Karen said. The girls smiled at each other and walked to the front of the chapel. Kori's father smiled as she came out, offering his arm. She took it and held the small bouquet in her other hand.

"Jason!" Amelia screamed, running up and into his arms.

"Ready, Gar?" Terra smiled at the shapeshifter. Rachel grabbed Garth's arm and stood in front of the line.

"Alright people, this is the big moment!" Karen smiled at everyone. She walked out the wooden doors and into the church itself. Rachel took a deep breath and started to step out as the music came on. She marched down the aisle, Garth and her arms hooked. At the end, Garth walked over to the grooms side, while Rachel walked over to Kori's side. She watched as Amelia walked down with Jason, imagining being in her wedding. She already knew what Amelia wanted, black and white, it was simple. Amelia came and stood next to Rachel, followed by Jennifer and Terra. Everyone watched the aisle, expecting to see the beautiful bride. There was no sound in the room, even the organ player was silent. Karen walked out with a sad expression on her face.

"Excuse me. Everyone, can I have your attention? I regret to inform you that... Kori Anders has left the building." Karen said, her voice low. The room burst into a sudden uproar, asking questions like, 'Where's the bride?' and, 'I knew she was going to do this.' Rachel looked into the crowd with a panicked look. Her head snapped over to Richard, standing at the end of the aisle all alone. Rachel walked over to him and put an arm on his shoulder. He pushed her off and hurried out of the alter. Rachel hurried after him.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing! I swear! I love that I got good reviews in this story. Just remember, keep reviewing, I'll keep writing. I totally freaked out when I saw the kick ass reviews I got! Sorry I'm hyper. Anyway, on with the story.

Richard stomped out the front of the church, untying his bow from around his neck and throwing it on the ground.

"Richard," Rachel called after him, running behind him

Amelia looked at the other bridesmaids with a look of concern.

"Why would she do that?" Jennifer asked, stunned. She looked paralyzed, by the way her skin paled, her hair fell from around the bun on her head, and the glossed over look in her eyes.

"Jennifer, calm down," Terra said, grabbing her arm. Jennifer stood there, her eye started to twitch.

"How could she do this? After all the hard work I put into this god damned wedding!" Jennifer screamed, running out the door and it the front yard of the church.

"Richard, wait. Please, just wait!" Rachel called after Richard, running to try to catch up with him. Rachel gasped as her ankle twisted in the heels that she was wearing. She ripped the heels off and ran after the groom.

"Richard! I said wait!" Rachel screamed at him, grabbing his shoulder. She spun him around and looked up at his face. His brilliant blue eyes were red around the edges, due to the tears, his jet black hair had been pulled up in front of his face, and his pale face, was stained red.

"Richard, I'm so sorry," Rachel whispered to him. Her violet eyes met his and she touched his cheek.

"I never knew she'd break your heart. If I had known I wouldn't have let her marry you."

"Rachel, it's fine," Richard said, his voice hoarse.

"No, it's not. Richard," She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. She quickly looked down at the ground, to keep him from seeing her cry.

"Rachel why are you crying?" Richard asked, tilting her face up to face him.

"Richard you're my best friend, when you're hurt, I'm hurt. I can't stand to see you like this." Rachel said, tears running down her cheeks. Richard looked down at her face and pulled her into a tight hug, not letting her go. Rachel hesitantly wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Rachel pulled away and wiped her eyes, trying her best to gain her composure. Richard looked at her face, her eyes were puffy with mascara marks underneath them, her pale face was bright red, and her hair had fallen from it's bobby pinned state. The guests started to swarm out front, looking around for the get away car. Richard grabbed Rachel's hand and started to walk away from the crowd.

"Where are you going?" She asked, looking at his face.

"I just don't think I can deal with them now. Any of them." Richard said, walking to the parking lot.

"I understand. We'll grab Amelia's car," Rachel smiled at him, pulling her hand free of his. Richard nodded, looking at the black Honda Civic in the parking lot. Rachel walked over to the car, Richard following her. She climbed into the driver's seat and grabbed the key from under the steering wheel, putting it in the ignition and turning the car on. Richard sat down in the passenger side, without argument, slamming the door behind him. Rachel turned the car toward the exit and drove toward it, going in the opposite direction as the crowd.

"Thank you, Rachel," Richard mumbled.

"No problem, after all, you are my best friend," Rachel offered him a kindhearted smile, which he gladly took.

"I never thought that she'd break my heart," Richard said, looking down at his hands.

"No one did, we all thought she was the happy go lucky bride to be."

"I guess all angels have their moments," Richard said sadly. Rachel looked at him with a sad glint in her eye. She was instantly snapped out of it when the car coming the opposite way honked their horn, signaling her to get in her own lane. Rachel quickly yanked the steering wheel sideways and back into her own lane.

"Sorry," She mumbled to Richard. Richard nodded his head and looked at the violet haired young woman.

"All angels do have their moments, but some, just need to fall," Rachel hissed. The anger and frustration had started to sink in, making her voice dangerously low and her vision to become tunneled.

"Kori was the best fiance, the best girlfriend, it makes me wonder why she would do such a thing." Richard said, the irritation in his voice was very prominent.

"Nobody knows what drove her to do such a thing, but all we know is that, she did." Rachel explained, clenching and unclenching the steering wheel. The rest of the ride tho Richard's was mainly quiet, both letting the runaway bride sink in. Rachel drove down the road, slowing down at the small house. It wasn't much, just your classic white house with blue shutters, a small porch, and a backyard, for their dog. Rachel sighed, stopping in front.

"Rachel, actually. I don't think I can," Richard looked up at the house and choked back another fit.

"Don't worry I got you," Rachel said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Richard looked back at her, uncertain of what to do.

"Just trust me, I'll go in with you. You can come stay at my place to get you back on your feet," Rachel smiled at him.

"You moved?"

"Yeah, about a month ago," She answered, getting out of the car.

"Where?"

"In New York City, it's a beautiful apartment on the top floor, it really helps me concentrate," She said, walking up to the house with Richard right next to her.

"Did Kori pay for your ticket?"

"Nope, I didn't worry her with my travel issues."

"Then how did you get here?" Richard asked.

"Oh, I have money, believe me," Rachel chuckled, opening the door to the small house.

"Wow, how long has it been since you were home?" Rachel asked, looking at the empty house.

"A couple of weeks ag- Where the hell is everything?" He asked, stomping into the house.

"At least she packed your stuff, right?" Rachel said, a light chuckle in her voice.

"Although, no offense, but she's still a little ditzy when it comes to human customs." She laughed, picking up one of the boxes that lay in the middle of the empty house.

"I'll be right back," Richard said, tapping her shoulder. Rachel nodded and started to carry the box out to the car, putting it in the trunk. She walked back into the house and grabbed another box, starting to walk back to the car to put the box in the trunk with the last one. Richard walked down with a piece of paper and the ring in his hand.

"Richard?" She asked cautiously. He looked up at her, tears in his eyes.

"Richard," She said, a softer, gentler tone to her voice. She walked over to him and out a hand on his shoulder.  
>"I'm gonna get the other boxes. Why don't you go pack your clothes," She said, walking over and picking up the one of the last two boxes.<p>

"Alright," Richard said, brushing the tears from his eyes, sticking the ring in his pocket, and walking past her and up the stairs. Rachel thrust the box up and started to carry it to the car, putting this one in the back seat, so Richard could put his clothes in the trunk. She sighed, grabbing the duffel bag from behind the driver's seat and bringing it into the house. She walked past the last box and into the bathroom. She slipped out of her dress and opened the bag, grabbing the jeans and shirt out. She pulled the shirt on and then the jeans. She looked in the mirror and stepped back.  
>"Damn," She said, washing beneath her eyes and pulling her hair out of the bobby pins one at a time.<p>

"Rachel?" She heard Richard call.

"Give me a minute," She called back, still removing bobby pins.

"Rachel," He said, the door to the bathroom opening.

"What?" She asked, looking at him through the mirror while still removing the pins from her hair.

"Are you ready?" He asked, watching as she plucked the last pin out and her hair fell around around her shoulders.

"Yeah, did you put your bags in the trunk?" She asked, throwing the dress in the duffel bag and throwing the bag over her shoulder. She waked out and grabbed the last box, walking out and putting it in the back. She walked over to the driver's side, closing the trunk on the way. Richard stood in front of the door dangling the keys from one finger.

"Mind if I drive?"

"Well, this is Amelia's car, but hell, why not," Rachel said, walking around the corner again. Rachel pulled out her phone, dialing some unknown number.

"Hello? Oh, hey Abbie, tell the pilot of the plane that we're on our way, we'll be there in about fifteen." Rachel said into the phone. She hung up the phone and stuck it back in her pocket.

"Plane?" Richard raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's the family plane, Abby came with us, but she wasn't invited to the wedding, so she stayed on the plane."

"Since when?"

"Since last week, we landed last week, so, she's been on the plane for about a week," Rachel explained.

"Why wasn't she invited to the wedding?" Richard asked.

"Because Kori never liked Abby," Rachel said, watching Richard pull up at the airport.

"Oh, keep going, it's the black one toward the back, you can drive the car back up onto it," Rachel said, watching as Amelia boarded the plane with Jason right behind her.

"Pull up to the other side, there will be a ramp, pull up onto it, and then drive into the plane." Richard did as he was told and pulled up on the plane. Amelia stood in the back of the garage, a cigarette in her hand.

"You stole my car," She said when they got out of the car, her voice dangerously calm.

"Amelia-"

"No! You stole my fucking car! You left me with Jennifer who, went on her whole fucking rant!"  
>"Yes, <em>I<em> stole your car, we needed to get away! He was left at the altar!" Rachel screamed at her sister.  
>"Well, you've taken Jason's car! He brought his!"<p>

"I don't know how to drive his car! I took yours! Why didn't you just ride with Jason!"

"Because all the girls forced me to ride with them!" Amelia screamed, her cigarette had snapped in her fingers. Rachel just shook her head and walked away, walking into the main area. Richard followed after her with a smirk on his face.

"You know what I find amazing," Abby asked, sitting on the couch.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"How you two ended up staying best friends after five years apart," Abby said, a chuckle in her voice.

"You know what amazes me?" Rachel asked.

"Huh?"

"How you lived to be 21!" She said, fluffing her sister's neck length hair.

"And it amazes me how you you lived to be 25! I'm surprised that you and Amelia haven't killed each other yet, and she's only a year younger!" Abby snorted, laying back on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Rachel brushed it off.

"So, we're off to New York City! Hey, can I see your apartment?" Abby asked, sitting up to face her sister.

"I'd prefer not, because it's really a total wreck now."

"Oh, come on! It's only me!"

"Abby," Rachel warned. Abby looked at her and then laid back down.

"None of you are any fun," She mumbled.

"You're right," Rachel rolled her eyes and walked toward the other end of the main area. She sat down on one of the chairs and put her head back.  
>"That sort of amazed me too," Richard spoke.<p>

"Really? What? How I lived to be 25? Or how me and you stayed friends all these years?" Rachel turned her head to face him, sitting in the chair next to her.

"How we stayed friends all these years," Richard said, turning to look at her.

"Really? Well, it's not that amazing, you and me hit it off from the start. You helped me through some very hard times," Rachel said, touching her arm and her forehead.

"Yeah, you still never told me how you got addicted," He said.

"That's another story," She said, turning her head back forward. She let her eyes slowly close, letting her fall asleep as fast as she could.

_**There! Be happy! I now have posted my 2nd chapter for this cool story! I love it! Pls comment and review! I look forward to them all! **_

_**Review or no 3rd chapter**_

_**Peace, Love, and Happiness**_

_**Supernova Amelia Star**_


End file.
